1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of spoking a wheel.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
While spoking wire wheels is an old art, the applicant is unaware of the employment of an effective system for choosing the order of spokes to be tightened, particularly one which is adaptable to a quick, but effective, tightening of spokes.